Hey! I want to be a brilliant cook
by vikii
Summary: RxHH YAOI Ren cocinando... ¿Motivos? Cierto chico de cabellos celeste que parece un barril sin fondo. Aunque los celos por Tamao, que no admitirá, pueden estar influyendo...


Holiiis, mi segundo fic RxHH, ahora si capté mejor la personalidad de Ren.

Leyendo fics encontré uno, For my Eighteen, y me encantó su idea de autoregalarse una serie de one-shoots, aunque yo solo me regalo uno, que escribí hace unos días pero lo tuve oculto con este propósito.

**TENGO QUINCE**

kyaaa, que felicidad me invade... soy quinciañera y dentro de diez día me voy en avioncito un mes a Italia¿Quién sabe? Por ahí mis musas me visiten en ese país tan bello, con tanta historia, leyendas, jeje me emociona mucho la idea .

**Primero, un aviso muuuy importante:** **NO **odio a Tamao, por más que parezca, para mí es un personaje más, pero este es el punto de vista de Ren, y este considera amenazada su relación así que... ¿Tú que pensarías de alguien que se mete con TÚ novio?... O novia, no se ofendas chicos n.n

**Y - A - O - I**

**HOMBRE - HOMBRE**

**HOMOFÓBICOS OUT**

_¿Habrá quedado claro?_

**Aclaración:** Ren y Horo ya son novios en este fic

Pues, no los aburro más con mi delirante vida, espero que les guste...

* * *

**Hey! I want to be a brilliant cook**

**Por Vikii**

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, un chico de cabellos violáceos, yacía dormido contra una de las paredes de la cocina. Esta se hallaba en condiciones deplorables, por todos lados había restos de comidas, ingredientes y utensilios y cacerolas desparramados por doquier.

Lentamente el chico se fue desperezando, se notaba claramente que había dormido muy mal, estaba todo adolorido, pero inmediatamente sus quejidos cesaron cuando al abrir esos espectaculares ojos dorados descubrió, con pánico, el desastre que lo rodeaba. Con sigilo y delicadeza recogió los materiales de cocinas desparramados para luego lavarlos en el fregadero. Con un trapo se encargo de limpiar los restos de comida e ingredientes. Una vez la cocina limpia el pelivioláceo suspiró sonoramente, ahora estaba a salvo de una muerte segura por haber desarreglado la cocina.

Una vez tranquilo abrió la heladera y comenzó a sacar platos tras platos, uno más apetecible que el otro, los cuales fueron los causantes de su desvelo. Los llevó todos a la mesa, la cual también se encargó de decorar. Este desayuno sería inolvidable, él se encargaría de eso.

Miró el reloj de pared, ya casi era hora, muy pronto dejarían de ser audibles los revoloteos y el cantar de los pájaros, ya que serían opacados por las riñas matutinas de todos los días, a demás de algún que otro bostezo.

Sonrió mientras la impaciencia lo carcomía¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaban quedarse en la cama?

Pero un ruido seco lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien se acercaba, podía oír perfectamente los pasos de alguien, sabía claramente quien era, disfrutaría mucho su reacción. La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una chica de cabellos de un rosa chillón, la cual se quedó como idiotizada mirando el espectáculo, Ren Tao extremadamente sonriente frente a una mesa llena de platillos que a simple vista se veían… ¿Cómo describirlos?... Exquisitos.

- **Ren… ¿tú?**

- **Si, yo cociné.** –afirmó el de procedencia china acentuando aún más esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- **No era nec… **-Comenzó a aclarar la chica pero fue interrumpida.

- **Me tomé la modestia, ahora siéntate.** –Invitó el chico asiendo un ademán con la mano, clara señal para que se sentara sobre uno de esos almohadones, alrededor de la mesa la cual había cubierto con un lindo mantel blanco.

El silenció se apoderó del lugar, obviamente la chica no comprendía que pasaba, que el chico que estaba sentado frente a ella la odiaba con toda su alma y la odiaría más si eso pudiese ser posible. Ella era una usurpadora, de otra forma el chico no sabía encasillarla, primero Yoh, y ahora… ¡No! Sobre su cadáver, él era Ren Tao, y a Ren Tao nadie le intenta sacar sus cosas y vive para contarlo, por más que se hiciera pasar por la chica más dulce, inocente e inofensiva del universo, jamás, ni que le hiciera pucheritos. Sólo había una persona que le derretía el corazón al chico Tao, y esa persona estaba arriba, seguramente roncando o pensando que su almohada es la extremadamente sabrosa bola de arroz que creé estar comiendo en sueños. Esa misma persona es la que le estaba abriendo un lugarcito en su corazón a esa perra disfrazada de angelito recién bajado del cielo, y él no lo permitiría, bajo ningún concepto.

Ren lo había notado, el chico al que le pertenecía su corazón no dejaba de hablar de lo rico que cocinaba la rosadita, otra cosa no salía de su boca y ya se estaba hartando de oír esas alabanzas hacia semejante hipócrita. Así que nuestro chinito favorito tuvo un ingenioso plan, tras concurrir a escondidas a una escuela de cocina, prepararía un desayuno inolvidable, así se encargaría de ocupar el lugarcito de la chica en el corazón de SU ainu baka. Le daría batalla a Tamao, ganaría él, la humillaría y le demostraría que con los Tao siempre se sale perdiendo, a demás de que besaría a SU chico delante de ella para que vea que es SUYO y de NADIE más, aunque luego se tuviera que soportar las burlas de la prometida de uno de sus mayores amigos, estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio.

Bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos, ya se distinguían los murmullos, o más bien, ruidos atroces, de las típicas riñas matutinas que producía la itako al hacer su acción caritativa del día: levantar a los demás. Que loca que es la vida, Ren siempre odió esa costumbre de ella de entrar de improviso a un cuarto y levantar a las personas a los golpes, gritos y baldazos de agua. Aunque de vez en cuando, cuando Manta venía muy temprano, Anna lo utilizaba como una alternativa a los golpes, gritos y baldazos de agua, pero eso hacía mucho que no se vivía, ya que todos amenazaron de muerte al enanín para que viniera para el desayuno. Pero en fin, adoró que Anna tenga un poco de consciencia y se dignara a despertar a todos juntos, eso le facilitaba el trabajo al chinito quien más impaciente que nunca esperaba que todos bajaran.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a casi todos los habitantes de la pensión, incluyendo a su amado novio, Horo-horo. Todos se quedaron viendo la comida que ÉL con SUS manos preparó, para todos¿A quién engaña? Cocinó sólo para su bello novio, y en las narices de la zorra esa, pero para guardar apariencias toda la pensión debería asistir al banquete.

Eso si, Ren Tao, que esperaba adulaciones de todo tipo con los ojos cerrados, jamás se esperó que tal comentario saliera de la boca de su actual pareja.

- **Guauuu, esta vez te luciste Tamao, se ve delicioso.**

Todos, menos el Hokkaideño, que no se dio cuenta de nada, y Anna, que no le temía para nada al chino, comenzaron a retroceder cuando vieron como este se iba tornando de un rojo furioso mientras su tongari iba creciendo y creciendo y creciendo.

- **Baka, fui yo quien cocinó. **–Susurró amenazante el chino mientras a duras penas se contenía de golpear al chico peliceleste.

- **¿Enf febio?** –Se llegó a entender que el ainu preguntaba con la boca llena del contenido del primer plato que alcanzó a tomar. Traducción¿En serio?

- **Jijijiji así que tú hiciste tanto ruido a la noche. **

- **Cuñao te ves cansado ¿Dormiste?**

- **Sí, quince minutos.** –Dijo Ren mientras recordaba satisfecho la hora a la que se levantó encontrándose rodeado del desastre ya mencionado.

El chico esperaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa arrogante algún comentario sobre lo dedicado que podría llegar a ser, pero al no recibirlos, abrió los ojos encontrándose con las miradas fijas de sus amigos, en las cuales se reflejaba su preocupación y reprobación por su conducta.

- **Joven Ren.** –Lo llamó Tamao con esa vocecilla dulce que tanto lo irritaba al Tao.

- **¿Sí?** –El chico no se molestó en lo más mínimo en ocultar el desagrado que esta le causaba, y se lo expresó todo junto en una sola mirada.

- **¿Desea que le prepare un té verde?** –Dijo a la vez que ignoraba la mirada de Ren y ponía una dulce sonrisita la cual este catalogó de hipócrita.

- **No, no lo necesito. **–A demás de que no se arriesgaría a ser envenenado por la pelirosada, y ahora que lo pensaba, el chico comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber sido él quien envenenara comida, después de todo, es una de las especialidades de los Tao.

- **Pero no durmió nada.**

- **Puedo vivir sin dormir.**

- **Ren.** –Lo llamó su noviecito con un brillo en sus ojos.

- **Hmph.** –Murmuró y lo miró dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

- **Lo hiciste por mí¿verdad? **–Horo sonrió con picardía viendo como el chico que se encontraba a su lado se le iban subiendo los colores.

- **¡¡Ni que fueras el centro del mundo!!** –Y allí comenzaban de nuevo, como de costumbre, mientras el resto de seres bípedos presentes en la sala comenzaban a degustar la comida. Obviamente, Anna fue la primera en probar.

- **Te pusiste rojo, lo hiciste por mí.**

- **¡¡Mentira!! **–El de la tongari se paró, ya muy enojado.

- **Jajajaajaja** –Comenzó a reír sin reparamiento alguno el otro.

- **¡¡Ya déjate de reír!!**

- **Jajaja cuando lo jajaja admitas. **–Logró articular entre risas.

- **¡¡Nunca!!**

- **¡¡Jajajajajaja!!** –Comenzó a reír con más fuerza.

- **¡¡Está bien!! Sí, lo hice por ti¿Contento? **–Tras pronunciar esto, el chico se volteó, para ocultar su sonrojo.

Por el otro lado, Horo-horo, aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ni él ni muchos menos el resto de los habitantes de la pensión, que pararon de engullir como cerdos para observarlos con detenimiento. A Ren, con esa mente tan calculadora que tenía, no se le había escapado esa confesión así por así, todo tiene un porque. Pero no se ilusionen, una cosa es que admitiera que eso lo hizo por él, y otra muy distinta es admitir que estaba celoso de Tamao.

- **Tendrás que recompensarme. **

A pesar de que Ren hizo su esfuerzo por romper ese silencio, ya que le molestaban tantas miradas sobre él, nadie pronunció nada, seguían todos en casi un estado de shock.

- **Ah, si es así.**

Horo se acercó gateando hasta donde su novio y le comenzó a susurrar cosas en el oído, mientras este descubría, al menos, unas diez nuevas tonalidades de rojo. Una vez que el peliazul se separó del oído del otro, lo miró juguetón.

- **¿Qué dices?**

Ren no lograba articular una sola palabra, simplemente miraba incrédulo al ainu, y él que sólo se esperaba un besito cariñosito para que Tamao comprendiera que se estaba metiendo donde no debía, y que a demás, para ella no habría espacio.

- **Anna.** –Al fin logró pronunciar, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a los profundos ojos negros en los que estaba perdido en ese momento.- **Yo y Horo saldremos a la noche, no nos esperen. **–Luego besó a su noviecito, para así marcar SU territorio, y dió la casualidad de que lo puso a Horo en tal posición de que desde el lugar de cierta chiquilla inocentona el espectáculo, por así decirlo, se contemplara perfectamente. Sin premeditación, por supuesto, Ren jamás hubiese querido refregarselo en la cara, él no es así.

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

Pues he aquí otro final en el que les corto el lemon... 

Quizás ponga una contii lemonesca, ustedes deciden 9.9

Aunque tendré que cambiar el ranking...

**Pues aviso general:** yo no creo en el horoxren, sino en el renxhoro. Yo nada más aviso, porque ya me creían seguidora del horoxren, aunque no me gusta como suena renxhoro, por eso mismo siempre digo horoxren, jaja yo me entiendo.

Pues me despido a disfrutar de mis quince, y a sufrir amigos míos¿Qué todo el mundo tiene que irse de vacaciones? A penas si quedó alguna que otra amiga, yo y Ren nos entendemos, pasamos por lo mismo, es tan duro cumplir años en enero T.T

Besoss y se me cuidan...

**Reviews **

**Y recuerden: MUERTE AL QUICK-EDIT Ò.Ó**

_.:: Don't worry, be happy ::._


End file.
